The availability and diversity of software that can be used to create content has increased. Similarly, software applications used for editing images, videos and other forms of media have contributed to advances in the sharing of rich forms of information by allowing users to supplement content with images, videos and other forms of visualizations. For instance, some software applications allow users to edit an image. When using such applications, users may be tasked with the challenge of applying edits that bring highlight to one or more features. Such tasks generally require a manual editing process, which may be inefficient and cumbersome.
Because almost any technology user today creates, generates, shares, and/or publishes content, some users or other entities creating, generating, sharing, or publishing the content may not be trained in design principles. As a result, some users may not be capable of editing media to optimize the visual effectiveness of the content. Regardless of the level of training, it may be even more difficult to produce visual content that brings focus to the elements of an image while also improving the aesthetics. In addition, the wide range of available devices on which content is consumed such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, desktop and large screens further complicates content creation. It may not be feasible even for a capable author to create content optimized for all the form factors, screen sizes and resolutions.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.